Aunque tú no quieras, comadreja, ¡ese hijo también es mío!
by Liz de Lovegood
Summary: Au. Que la rubia y la pelirroja salgan de copas, para acabar con sus respectivos problemas, sólo puede significar, que las cosas no van a seguir igual después de esa noche
1. Prólogo

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritaba Ginny exigiendo una respuesta ante tan semejante escena.

-Ginny, yo...- empezó a intentar explicar Harry.

-¿Desde cuándo?- volvió a preguntar ya que Harry apenas hablaba.

Nadie hablaba, pero aquella imagen lo hacía por sí sola. Harry, su Harry, con la última persona que jamás hubiese imaginado. Sin previó aviso, las lágrimas salían desparramadas de sus ojos sin control.

Ella, había decidido salir antes de su trabajo, para poder darle una sorpresa a Harry. Pero la sorpresa, se la había llevado ella. En ese instante, se escucharon pasos en la puerta.

-¿Harry estás con...?- empezó a preguntar Ron, que acababa de llegar. Pero al ver a Ginny allí, decidió callar.

-¡¿Tú lo sabías?!- comenzó a gritarle Ginny a su hermano.

Él la miró con los ojos bien abiertos al ver en la situación que se encontraban.

-¡Lo sabías y no se te ocurrió decirme nada!- le recriminó Ginny a su hermano al ver que él agachaba la cabeza.

Ginny no podía más. Estaba furiosa, por lo que tenía las orejas tan rojas como su pelo. Pero a la vez, se sentía triste de la traición, de ver a Harry con otra mientras estaban saliendo, y de saber que ella había sido la última en enterarse. Todos estaban con la cabeza agachada, incapaces de hablar o responder las preguntas de la pelirroja.

Al ella, no poder aguantar mucho más tiempo en esa situación, decidió irse del que ella pensaba que en algún momento sería su apartamento junto a Harry, dando un fuerte portazo que no pasó desapercibido ni para los vecinos.

Ese día, Ginny había decidido salir a dar una vuelta. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Harry. Y ahora, se veía con ganas de salir a la calle y respirar aire puro. Siempre que lo hacía, se sentía libre. Y en estos momentos, anhelaba la libertad.

Su rostro mientras caminaba, era inexpresivo. Nadie podría saber si estaba triste, enfadada, o simplemente pensativa.

Harry, su gran amor. Le había engañado con su mejor amiga. Ella le preguntaba cómo iba su relación con él, seguramente se reían de ella a su costa. Lo peor, su propio hermano lo sabía. Y se comportó como un gran amigo...pero no con ella. Sino con el estúpido de Potter.

Andaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos mientras notaba algunas lágrimas rebeldes caer por su mejilla.

Estaba andando por la calle, pero quería volver a encerrarse en su tenue habitación rodeada de un mar de lágrimas, que era lo único que le apetecía en ese momento, pero era demasiado tarde, tanto había andado, que había llegado a perderse.

Siguió andando a paso ligero, para poder encontrar algo que le ayudase a volver, hasta que encontró una de las puertas de entrada de la gran empresa en la que trabajaba su padre con un puesto mediocre. Decidió entrar, para así poder hablar con su padre al que tanto añoraba.

Tras pasar la rueda de reconocimiento, se dirigió a la planta en la que su padre trabajaba. Al llegar, posó su mano en la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba el despacho de su padre, para poder pegar.

Entró viendo como los compañeros de su padre la miraban raro porque sus ojos estaban un tanto hinchados debido al llanto.

-Ginevra- dijo su padre.

Ella, solamente levantó su cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos a su padre.

-Ginevra, llevaba tiempo sin verte. ¿Dónde estabas? Tu madre está muy preocupada. De seguro estuviste con Harry- esas palabras le sentaron como un balde de agua fría.

Ellos no sabían absolutamente nada. Pero al fin y al cabo, sus padres querían a Harry como si de un hijo se tratase. No podía contarle nada. No podía decirle que por su culpa, se había pasado semanas llorando. Y sin apenas dormir. No podía conciliar el sueño. Cuando conseguía dormirse, la imagen que le rompió el corazón se le presentaba a todo momento. Tenía que ingerir pociones para no soñar.

-Estuve ocupada, apenas tuve tiempo- ellos querían tener a Harry en la familia. Y para ello, tenían que casarla con él. Una lágrima traicionera, que no pasó desapercibida por Arthur, hizo presencia en ese momento.

-Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Arthur.

-Sí, solo tengo dolor de cabeza- mintió. Aunque en parte, era verdad.

-¿Has estado durmiendo bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-Será eso, que no he dormido bien- contesté simplemente. -Me voy papá.

-Espero verte pronto- escuchó a la lejanía cuando salía de la sala.

Intentó buscar el ascensor.

Ahora que Ginny se paraba a mirar, el edificio era realmente grande.

Caminaba en dirección al ascensor, cuando se encontró con el grupo de chicos con el que menos quería encontrarse.

Ginny, intentaba pasar desapercibida, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que la vieron.

-Mirad chicos, la mugriente Weasley- dijo Zabinni advirtiendo a Malfoy y Nott.

Empezaron a acercarse a ella.

-Mirad, estuvo llorando. Seguro fue por culpa de San Potter- esas palabras de Malfoy, le dolieron.

-No estoy para vuestras tonterías- se giró dándole con su pelo en sus caras. Pero ellos la siguieron.

-Qué pasa Weasley, tanto nos deseas que has venido a buscarnos- dijo Nott provocando.

-Más quisierais- simplemente contestó.

-¿Y cara rajada?- volvió a insistir con el tema Malfoy. -¿Se quedó salvando al mundo?

Cogió unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. No podía soportarlo más.

-Qué Weasley. ¿Antidepresivos? Seguro que estar con cara rajada no era lo que esperabas- no, no lo era.

-O seguro que fue porque San Potter se fue con su amiguita la sabelotodo- comentó Nott.

-¡¿Qué?!- cómo se podían haber enterado.

Le enseñaron el periódico de ese día, en el que venía una foto de Hermione con Harry en aquella gala que Harry le dijo que quería ir solo.

Su rostro se puso pálido al instante. Todo el mundo sabía de su relación.

-¿Qué pasa comadreja? ¿No lo sabías?- preguntó Nott riéndose.

-Sois unos idiotas. No podíais haberme dejado en paz- gritaba mientras los intimidaba. -No, vosotros tenéis que molestar a todos. Sino, no sois felices- terminó de decir enfadada.

-Tú no sabes nada- consiguió decir Malfoy.

-Pues mira no, no lo sé. Igual que vosotros no sabéis nada. Así que cerrad vuestra maldita boca, y dejad vivir a los demás- dijo antes de irse corriendo de aquel sitio, sintiendo la tristeza mezclada con la furia.

Llegó a su apartamento, pero lo que vió no se lo esperaba. Luna, estaba sentada en la puerta de su casa.

-Luna por favor, quiero que te vayas- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz.

-No Ginny, tienes que escucharme. Yo no sabía nada- empezó a decir mientras las lágrimas caían.

Ginny, se compadeció, y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-Gi-Ginny, y-yo...no lo sabía, lo prometo. Me he enterado por el periódico. Y- y cuando Ron me había dicho que él ya lo sabía y no te contó nada, me fui de la casa. Esperaba que pudiese quedarme aquí. Por favor- suplicó Luna.

-Es que no lo entiendo, porqué me hicieron eso. Yo...yo...le quería. Aún le quiero- dijo Ginny abrazando más fuerte a Luna.

-Ginny, deberíamos entrar- dijo intentando que Ginny se levantase. Al entrar, Luna fue directa a la cocina.

-Ginny, ¿has estado comiendo? Estás muy mal. Te haré algo de comer- propuso Luna preocupada por el estado de salud de su amiga.

-¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar?- preguntó Ginny intentando cambiar de tema.

-Vivo con tu hermano, he tenido que aprender- contestó con una risueña risa.

-¿Se ha enfadado contigo?- preguntó Ginny con una amarga sonrisa.

-Es que, no sé como no pudo decírtelo. No le voy a perdonar. Se comportó como un idiota. ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras?

-A ver, pues he perdido a mi novio, a mi amiga... En resumen, he perdido mi vida- una sola lágrima salió descontrolada.

-Tranquila- dijo Luna intentando consolar a Ginny, mientras se abalanzaba para darle un abrazo.

-¿Por qué me engañaron?- casi gritó Ginny comenzando a llorar más aún.

-¿Sabes lo que podemos hacer?- comenzó a decir Luna con un tono más animado.

Ginny solamente levantó la cabeza esperando que ella continuase.

-Vamos a ir a un bar- propuso contenta.

-No- negó Ginny la oferta de Luna casi al instante.

-Venga Ginny, no me podrás negar que no quieres un Whisky- intentó convencer a Ginny.

-Vale...- aceptó.

Llegaron a un bar cerca del apartamento de Ginny.

-Un whisky y una cerveza por favor- pidió Luna tan educada como siempre.

Empezaron a beber sin siquiera mirarse. Cuando ya llevaban un tiempo bebiendo, comenzaron a hablar de Hogwarts. Pero cada vez que nombraban a Harry, a Hermione o a Ron, cambiaban de tema.

-Hola lunática, hola comadreja- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-Hola hurón- contestó Ginny al que le había hablado.

Era el mismo grupo de tres chicos que se había encontrado Ginny horas antes.

-Qué pasa pelirroja, bebiendo para olvidar- comentó Zabinni.

Ginny se bebió otra copa antes de contestar, mientras era observada por una callada Luna. Cuando pidió otra copa, se dio la vuelta, y se la lanzó a Zabinni con una adorable sonrisa.

-Qué haces Weasley, has echado al suelo tu sueldo de un año- dijo Malfoy que no podía contener mucho la risa viendo la cara de su amigo.

Ginny cogió su bolso, y comenzó a andar hacia la salida, pero Luna le pidió que se quedase. Los tres chicos no se fueron, y siguieron molestando. Y ellas, bebiendo. Aunque, eso era lo último que Ginny recordaba de aquella noche.

Por la mañana, Ginny abrió los ojos dolorosamente. El dolor de cabeza, debido a la resaca era insoportable. Se tocó la cara con la mano, intentando despejarse.

¡A saber lo que había hecho la noche anterior!

Pero, que sólo estuviera ella en la cama de su habitación, le hacia pensar que no fue, a fin de cuentas una noche muy alocada.

O eso pensaba ella...


	2. Capítulo 1

Mira una vez más sin poder creérselo (y sin querer hacerlo) a ese instrumento en sus manos. Llevaba unos segundos sin responder a los gritos de su amiga por el teléfono.

-Dime qué te pasa, Ginny- podía ser la décima vez que le preguntaba eso, y al igual que las demás veces, no tendría respuesta.

《-》《-》《-》《-》《-》

-¿Estás segura?- la pelirroja seguía estática, pero dejó caer al fin lo que sostenía en su mano. Luna lo miró confusa.

-Entonces... ¿quién es el padre?- por primera vez desde que la rubia vino a la casa, Ginny levantó la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Solo veía un negro vacío con una interrogación de duda.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es Harry! ¿No es así?- la pelirroja empezó a llorar descontrolada y en cuanto Luna se acercó para abrazarla, ella susurró una simple negación. Luna paró en seco. -¿Entonces...?- realmente quería apoyar a su amiga, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Harry y yo llevábamos meses si hacerlo... supongo que fue cuando empezó con Hermione- se encoge de hombros y para de llorar para mirar a un punto fijo. -Supongo que debí haberme dado cuenta de ello.

-Bueno, ¿entonces...?- volvió a intentar preguntar Luna pero paró al ver el estado de su amiga.

-¡No lo sé!- empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Con tantos has estado?- intentó bromear la rubia para calmar el ambiente.

-¡No he estado con ninguno, Luna!- gritó Ginny en forma de defensa.

-Entonces debo estar muy confundida, pensé que para esto hacían falta dos personas- la rubia puso en su rostro la sonrisa más maternal que jamás había puesto y Ginny paró de llorar. Si solamente mirabas a sus labios, podías ver una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Luna?- Ginny cubrió su cabeza entre sus manos y aunque ya no lloraba, se podían ver todavía esas lágrimas en su cara.

-Vamos- le corrigió ofendida, para volver a poner una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. -Recuerda que no estás sola- Ginny le miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras se preguntaba qué podría haber hecho ella para merecerla.

《-》《-》《-》《-》《-》

-¡Malfoy!- el rubio levantó la cabeza intentando buscar el dueño de aquella voz.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. A veces odiaba tener que compartir despacho con él.

-La pequeña de las Greengrass ha venido a verte- Draco palideció al instante, con lo que Harry solo pudo reírse de él. El puñetazo que le había dado antes de salir en busca de la pelinegra esta justificado. La tenía justo delante suya, simplemente...impecable...

A veces deseaba un poco de desorden en su vida.

《-》《-》《-》《-》《-》

Estaban en un bar sentadas, mirando los resultados del médico.

-¡Me voy a poner gorda!- decía Ginny simulando tristeza haciendo reir a Luna.

-Así serás más achuchable- Ginny le pegó un golpe en el brazo, lo que hizo que Luna riera más.

-¿Piensas contárselo a tu familia?- ambas se miraron serias.

-¿Debería?- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Ginny, entiendo que no quieras contárselo, al menos no aún, pero creo que podías empezar al menos con Fred y George- la rubia tenía razón y Ginny lo sabía, solamente quería saltarse la ronda de preguntas sobre el padre del niño. Aún estaba intentando solucionar ese asunto.

-Ya veré. Tengo tiempo todavía hasta que se me empiece a notar la barriga- Luna empezó a reír al imaginársela intentando ponerse los zapatos a los nueve meses de embarazo.

《-》《-》《-》《-》《-》

-¿Qué tal te va con Astoria?- A veces Draco se preguntaba cómo Theo se enteraba de las cosas.

-Bien, supongo- realmente quería pensar que así era.

-¿¡Supones?! ¡Vamos Draco! ¡Te vas a casar con ella!- Theo reía incrédulo.

-Sabes que no hago esto por que quiera... Aunque centrémonos en ti. ¿Cuál fue tu ligue de anoche?- la sonrisa burlona de Draco lo decía todo.

-Ya... no estoy en eso...- Theo levantó la vista para ver la reacción de Draco.

-¿Quién?- Fue lo único que el rubio preguntó.

-Luna- la reacción de Draco fue inmediata.

-¿Luna? ¡¿Luna Lovegood?!- el rubio empezó a reír sin poder parar.

-¡Oye! ¡Que tú te lo hiciste con la pelirroja!- Draco paró de reír para llevarse la mano al pecho, adoptando una falsa mueca de dolor en el rostro.


	3. Capítulo 2

-¡¿Por qué tiene que estar tan jodidamente frío el maldito liquidito?!- para Luna, la imagen de la pelirroja quejarse de absolutamente todo mientras tomaba un helado de igual forma a una niña haría, era demasiado adorable y graciosa a la vez.

Cuatro meses de embarazo y ya habían empezado las ecografías. Luna parecía ver de todo en ellas, pero Ginny todo lo veía tan negro como su futuro.

Un hombre se acercó por la espalda de la rubia y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Era Theo.

Que San Valentín estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina y todo a su alrededor fueran rosas y parejas enamoradas, no ayudaba con el hecho de que ella estaba tan sola como Mc Gonnagall.

-Ginny, se ve que has dejado el ejercicio- el codazo de la rubia en las costillas a Theo fue inmediato. Tanto, como el llanto de la pelirroja. Odiaba estar embarazada, necesitaba un paquete de pañuelos siempre a mano.

Luna se apresuró a tocarle el pelo, era lo único que últimamente le calmaba.

-Está embarazada- susurraba Luna intentando que la pelirroja no se enterase. El hecho de que estuviera llorando, ayudaba.

-Entonces...¿quién es el padre?- Theo no parecía ser exactamente un as en discreción.

Ginny apretó el puño, quería lanzarle algo al moreno a la cabeza, pero temía que si se movía, el bebe (o lo que ya había creado de él), pudiese molestarse.

-Harry, supongo- la insistencia de Theo era tan descarada como la mirada de odio de la pelirroja. Luna negó. -¡¿LE ENGAÑASTE?! Es por eso que te dejó, ¿cierto?- los reflejos de Luna eran meritorios al haber conseguido separar a la Weasley antes de que sus manos llegaran al cuello del Nott.

* * *

-¿Y cómo ha salido tu cita romántica, entonces?- A veces Theo deseaba quitarle la jodida sonrisa que se le ponía al rubio cuando se reía de él.

-No ha habido nada, estaba la Weasley allí- el contraste entre tanta clase y etiqueta, y las conversaciones tan mundanas que solían tener, era abrumador. Pero se alegró de ver que al nombrarla, se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara. -Está embarazada, ¿sabes?- ya había dado con el punto, y pensaba reírse de su amigo hasta el final. La maliciosa sonrisa de su cara lo decía todo. El rubio tragó saliva.

-Bueno, es de Potter, ¿no?- la mirada de súplica hacia Nott pedía un sí. El moreno rió al ver la cara de su amigo.

Quizás aquella noche deberían haber usado algún tipo de protección.

Solamente necesitaba un sí. Solo un sí para que el nudo que tenía en lo que parecía ser todo el cuerpo se disipase.

-¡MALFOY TRAE TU BONITO CULO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ VEZ!

Su cara, más blanca de lo normal, se volvió pars mirar al que esperaba fuera el culpable de esta situación. San Potter parecía tenía el don de la puntualidad.

Una última mirada a Theo. El moreno se encogió como respuesta mientras se empezaba a reír.

* * *

Ginny no podía evitar sonreír mientras veía la puerta de la entrada de sus hermanos.

Una tienda de bromas parecía ser una tontería destinada al fracaso. Pero ahí estaba. Al fin y al cabo, todos necesitan un lugar donde poder encontrar una chispa de felicidad.

El sonido de las campanillas de la puerta resonaba encima de su cabeza. Un pelirrojo demasiado alto se volvió para mirarla. Al instante cambió su estresada mueca en una sincera sonrisa.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi hermanita- Ginny sonrió como nunca lo había hecho para responder a su hermano, y se acercó a abrazarlo.

-Nunca podría hacerlo, Fred- susurró colocando la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de su hermano.

-Siempre fuiste una de las pocas personasen saber diferenciarnos- Fred intentó romper el abrazo, pero Ginny lo contuvo.

-¿Y George?- Ginny estaba tsn sensible que como a su hermano se le ocurriese decir otra cosa tan bonita, sabía que lloraría.

-Mañana es San Valentín. Está intentando pillar a alguna antes de que San Solterín termine- suerte tendría la persona elegida.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- Fred seguía con esa sonrisa que parecía alegrar toda la tienda. Le encantaba que estuviera cerrada y pudiera tener la tienda para ellos solos.

-Estoy embarazada- parece que el discurso que había preparado se había quedado olvidado en cuanto salió del coche.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESO ES FANTÁSTICO! ¡DIOS MÍO GINNY!- se acercó y le abrazó tan fuerte como cuando abrieron la tienda.

-Pero no sé quién es el padre- la pelirroja sabía cómo arruinar una fiesta.

-Supongo que por eso llevamos meses sin recibir ni una noticia tuya- Fred volvió a sonreír pero esta vez, con un deje de decepción.

* * *

Que Fred le acompañara al siguiente médico no entraba en sus planes. Pero ahí estaba. Al fin y al cabo, era San Valentín y Luna se merecía un descanso.

Ginny estaba tumbada en una camilla. Querían hacerle una prueba de...¿qué mas dá? Parecía tener una todos los días. Veía más a el médico que excusas se habían inventado sus hermanos.

-Y...¿eres tú el padre?- Fred miró al médico con los ojos muy abiertos y Ginny no pudo más que echarse a reír.

-No es él...soy yo- un rubio permanecía en la entrada de la puerta y miró directamente a la pelirroja. De pronto toda la sala quedó en un silencio incómodo que parecía no querer irse.

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a MelLoveArt por haberte hecho de esperar tanto. Muchas gracias 3

KattytoNebel:

Se ve que soy demasiado previsible n.n Soy incapaz de hacer una buena trama con suspense así que Draco ya lo sabe XD

Gracias por comentar 3


End file.
